SongFic  Pra Ser Sincero
by Just Fe
Summary: SongFic  RobStar com base na fanfic Tempus Ex Machina,quem quiser saber mais é só procurála no meu perfil e ler, assim poderá conhecer a história completa.


SongFic Rob/Star – Pra ser sincero...

Engenheiros do Hawaii – Pra Ser Sincero...

**30 anos no futuro...**

Estelar olhava fixamente para um retrato desgastado pelo tempo... As pessoas sorriam naquela foto... Ah... Sorrisos... Em tempos duros eram coisas raras... E o de um jovem de cabelos negros era o mais encantador... Os olhos eram azuis, por trás daquela máscara se escondia um céu...

"_Pra ser sincero_

_Não espero de você mais do que educação_

_Beijos sem paixão, crimes sem castigo_

_Aperto de mãos, apenas bons amigos..."_

Como será que ela está? Será que um dia ela vai me perdoar? – Dick olha para a sua fria e solitária mansão – Como gostaria que você ainda estivesse aqui... Aí, quem sabe, eu ainda teria algo pelo que lutar... Ah!... Quem eu estou tentando enganar!

"_Pra ser sincero_

_Não espero que você minta_

_Não se sinta capaz de enganar_

_Quem não engana a si mesmo..."_

Era incrível, ela ainda acreditava nele... Mesmo depois de tudo, ainda queria ouvir doces palavras vindas daqueles lábios ainda mais doces... Mas, como ele dizia, somos velhos de mais para acreditar no amor... Então em sua mente uma lembrança aflorou e o ódio se uniu à saudade...

"_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito..."_

- Você mudou pra pior Dick! – Estelar berrava e chorava, não acreditava que ele havia feito isso – Nunca pensei que pudesse fazer isso! Se não gosta de mim é só falar!

- Eu errei! Disso eu sei! – Asa Noturna não se comovia com aquela cena – E não faça cenas! Não me diga que nunca me traiu com o Speedy?

- Nós somos, ou melhor, éramos bons amigos! – ela estava preste a implorar – Por quê, Dick? Trair-me com a Bárbara?

- Cale a boca! Você não sabe do que está falando! – ele estava se descontrolando.

- Não me mande calar a boca! – ela não viu de onde aquele tapa veio... Ela tinha poder para destruí-lo, mas não o fez... Apenas chorou enquanto ele ia embora...

"_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito_

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos..."_

O que havia dado errado? – pensaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, sempre foram muito parecidos... Mas hoje eram tão diferentes... Como podiam ter deixado tudo acabar... Talvez um pedido de desculpas pudesse ter concertado tudo...

Era assim que a história deles terminara? Cada um de um lado com dor e rancor entre os dois?

"_Pra ser sincero_

_Não espero que você me perdoe..."_

Agora já era tarde de mais para voltar atrás... Estavam em lados opostos... Suas decisões, certas ou erradas, os haviam levado até onde estavam agora... E nada traria aquele amor juvenil de volta... Cresceram... O tempo se cuidara de endurecê-los... As leves rugas sobre os olhos e os fios brancos prematuros dela eram a prova disso... A falta do brilho no olhar de ambos e os corações amargos juntavam-se a fórmula...

"_Por ter perdido a calma_

_Por ter vendido a alma ao diabo..."_

Ela nunca o perdoaria por ter se aliado a Silas... Mas ele agora via o mundo de outra forma... Em seu peito coberto por teias de aranha pela falta de uso, o coração bateu mais uma vez... Esse não era ele... Mas agora não podia mais voltar atrás... O caminho já estava traçado para a rota final...

"_Um dia desses_

_Num desses encontros casuais_

_Talvez a gente se encontre_

_Talvez a gente encontre a explicação..."_

- O que havia dado de errado? – murmurou Estelar na escuridão de seu quarto quando ouviu um barulho vindo de um canto escuro... O vulto se aproximou era um homem não muito alto de olhos azuis e cabelos negros, que hoje em homenagem aos velhos tempos estavam soltos e desarrumados enquanto o rosto estava coberto pela velha máscara de Robin – Dick! – exclamou ela surpresa erguendo levemente o corpo.

"_Um dia desses_

_num desses encontros casuais..."_

- Oi... – ele não sabia ao certo o que falar, pela primeira vez na vida desde que havia deixado de ser Robin, não sabia o que falar – Espero não estar incomodando... – ridículo, essa foi horrível Dick!

- Não... – Estelar estava espantada – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui! – ele havia se esquecido de como ela era bonita.

- Recuperando o tempo perdido, me dando uma chance de sonhar novamente... – ele foi se debruçando sobre a cama dela...

"_Talvez eu diga_

_minha amiga..."_

- Eu não sou mais uma adolescente Dick... – ela se esquiva, havia muita mágoa em seu olhar – Eu já tenho rugas e cabelos brancos... Não sou mais a mesma... – ele segurou o seu queixo e murmurou.

- Não me importo... – aproximou o seu rosto ainda mais do dela – Você está mais bonita hoje, mais mulher... – seus rostos estavam quase colados.

- Mas Dick... – ela sussurrou e ele encostou o dedo nos lábios dela para silenciá-la.

- Shhh... – murmurou – Só por uma noite vamos esquecer de tudo e todos... Vamos sonhar com o passado... Amanhã podemos voltar ao normal se você quiser... – ela a beijou, um beijo longo e interminável... Aos poucos ela foi deitando junto com ele na cama e deixando que o passado unisse aos poucos os antigos amantes...

"_Pra ser sincero_

_Prazer em vê-la..."_

Estelar acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo o calor do corpo de Dick junto ao seu, mas quando se levantou não havia ninguém ali! O sorriso se desfez de seus lábios... Havia sido só um sonho... Tão real, mas só um sonho...

"_...Até mais..."_

Ela suspirou... Mas quando olhou novamente para o outro lado da cama de casal viu a máscara de Robin lá... Com algo escrito muito apressadamente atrás...

"_Nós dois temos os mesmos defeitos_

_Sabemos tudo a nosso respeito_

_Somos suspeitos de um crime perfeito_

_Mas crimes perfeitos não deixam suspeitos..."_

Talvez não fosse só um sonho... – pensou ela colocando a mão nos lábios e voltando a deitar na cama...

Enquanto isso em um escritório numa mansão um homem olhava pela janela com um sorriso escondido no canto dos lábios...

"_...Até mais..."_


End file.
